What if?
by Toan Daxland
Summary: What if Toan was 16, bishounen, and the entire cast lived in our world?    Also, what if Xiao wasn't so innocent?
1. Chapter 1

**((Cause apparently it's the done thing:**

**WARNING WARNING: LASE-**

**I mean, **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC, I just happen to (well duh) have a copy of the game.))**

"Master…"

_Ugh…what time is it…_

"Master! Wake up!"

A pair of hazel eyes meet mine as I stir.

"Oh. Xiao. It's you. What time is it?" I rub my eyes and look down at my bed.

"LATE! That's what time it is!"

"Xiao, "late" is not a…" My eyes drift to the clock on the opposite wall…

**8:39 AM**

"ARRRRRGH IT'S LATE!"

"Xiao told master, but noooooo, he wouldn't listen…." She flicked her tail to swat a fly.

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

"Where's Toan?" Goro tapped his foot.

"Well, how are we supposed to know, Goro?" Ruby sighed. "He did say he'd be here so that we could go shopping."

"Nothing more to it. We'll just have to go by ourselves…" Ungaga murmured.

"Hey, I think they're coming now…" Osmond munched on a carrot.

"HEY GUYS WAIT FOR US!" I yell.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" They reply.

"Eh…I slept in." I rub my head.

"Surrrrreee" Goro sneered. "And I'm losing weight, too."

"Well. Goro, you are." I snicker.

"What, really..?" He looked down. "You lied!"

"Well, duh. I think it's the point of sarcasm…" I laugh. "OWWWWWW!"

"Xiao thinks master should be nice to his friends"

The rest of the group laughs. "Hey, it's not funny! She bit me!"

"Let's…haha….get…haha…going before we die of laughter...haha!" Ruby suggests in between laughing fits.

"Fine, fine" I grumble "Xiao, any chance you could stop biting me?" I wince.

"Only if master swears to be nice."

"Ok, ok, I swear to be nice." I smile, crossing my uninjured hand's fingers.

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

"OOOOOOH IT'S ON SALEEEEEEEEE!" Ruby's eyes lit up.

We all shake our heads.

"Xiao, you didn't have to bite so hard…" I rub my hand.

She cocks her head. "But I didn't, master. That was a light nibble."

_If that's a "light nibble", I don't want to see how strong her regular bite is…oww._

"At least, it's the holidays, so we don't have to do any homework for a few weeks" I stretch.

"Like you do your homework, anyway!" Osmond commented.

"Yea, well. Still feels good" I lazily smile. "Erm…why don't we get something to eat? It's not like Ruby's going to be done in the next century"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT."

"THEN HURRY UP, DAMNIT!" Goro yelled.

_This always happens…why do we even go together as a group…?_

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

"..And there were all these cute things for sale, I mean, look at this, and this and this…" Ruby droned on and on, and I couldn't keep myself awake for much longer.

_Maybe if I go to sleep, she'll finish when I wake up…_

"Master… don't…" Xiao nudges me to try and keep me awake.

"Oh…thanks…" I yawn.

"Hey, are you guys even listening?" Ruby demanded.

"Er…yea. We are Ruby." Ungaga said.

"Right, well. Take a look at THIS!"

"…"

"So, you're telling us, that you went shopping, just to buy a toy mouse?" Osmond chuckled.

"It's not JUST a toy mouse, thank you very much. Look at the magic in this thing!"

"…"

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

"Well. That was interesting" I remarked to Xiao as we left.

"Xiao thinks that master should try to be a little nicer. They're our friends, you know..." She played with her ear.

"Still, did we really need to walk around while Ruby tried on everything, but didn't buy anything?"

"Then next time, maybe master should plan something a little bit more fun, right?"

"Maybe." I yawn. "So tired… I wonder if these holidays are going to be interesting, at all."

"If not, then master could always make them interesting" She said, curling next to me.

_I swear there was something else in those eyes. Well, she's asleep now._

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

"…Xiao? Are you awake?"

She rolled on top of me.

"Ok…probably not…"

_What time is it...?_

**1:19 AM**

_Oh. Definitely not then. Probably should just…go…back…to sleep…_

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

"…Is master awake yet…?" She scratched her ear, and poked around, but the boy didn't stir.

"Probably sleeping then."

**3:12 AM**

"Yup. Sleeping." She curled up again.

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

"Xiao…? Xiao…" I nudge her, and try to get her to move off me.

_Figures. She's asleep._

"C'mon Xiao. Why did you even sleep on top of me anyway…?" I tickle her, but she doesn't move much.

**7:20 AM**

"Er. Xiao? We're going to be late soon if you don't wake up…" I try pushing her off gently, but it's not working.

_Hmm…._

I frown.

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

_Tasty fish~! Come to Xiao! Fish fish fish fish fish!_

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

_Maybe if I poke her mouth or something, maybe she'll wake up._

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

_Now, fishes, come into my mouth, and I'll eat you all up!_

_Yum!_

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

"OWWWWWW!" I howl in pain, and finally, she wakes up."

"Nyah…?" She's still in a daze. "Fishies..."

"Xiao…Please…Can you…stop…biting me?" I gasp.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry master. I had this dream about fishes and they were THIIIIS big!" I spread her arms to illustrate her point. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Er… nothing yet. I can't cook with bleeding hands…" I frown.

"Well, just wait a bit, and then master can cook Xiao some fish?" She looked at me, hopeful.

_Sometimes, I wonder…_

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

_Well, I can sit around all day just looking at my hands. Gotta get up, cook and then see what else we can do today…_

"Master…?" Xiao curled up in a ball and frowned.

_This…looks bad._

"Xiao, what's wrong?" I run over to try and see what the source of her pain is.

"Could master..."

"Yes, what?"

"Could master make some breakfast?" She smiled.

_Well, that was anticlimactic. Now…fish…_

**(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))**

**10:01 PM**

"Ah…so there really wasn't much going on…"

"Yes, but Xiao and master went out together…"She held my hand.

I blushed.

"And bought some fish!" She smiled, let go of my hand, and took the fish off me.

_At least now, she won't complain about fish cravings and bite me instead._

I looked up at the night sky and breathed in. "Xiao…"

"Yes, master?" Already she was trying to eat the fish.

"Please don't eat the fish" I frown.

**((Read, review and all that jazz, I'm going to update within 2 weeks.**

***Yawn* Have fun.))  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**((Preamble! Disclaimer! All that Razzle-y Dazzle-y stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC, just a (mere) copy of the game.))  
><strong>

"Ok, class. Who can tell me what a thesis is?"

A groan emits from the mass of bored students.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to lecture AT you then." The teacher grins, but somewhat evilly.

"Hey Xiao." I whisper as he's droning on about how theses help to "change the world!" and all that.

"…"

"Xiao?"

"…"

"Oh boy…this is going to be a looong day."

_What am I going to do…?_

****(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))** **

_Finally, class is over. But still there's nothing to do…so boring._

I slump on the table, and just look out onto the grass.

"Hey Toan!"

"Oh, it's Toan!"

"He's just so awesome!"

_Oh no. It's those girls again, and…her. Damn. Gotta make an escape…gotta get away…_

"Oh no you don't. Where do you think YOU'RE going, Toan?" One of the girls pins me to the table.

"Err… I just remembered that teach wanted me to stay behind to err…help clean the chalk dusters."

"Unlikely." She smiles, but still keeps me pinned down to the table.

"Err… You're looking lovely today, you know that?" I fake a smile and get ready to run.

She leans back for a minute, but then realises that I'm making a break for it.

After I make a break for it.

_She's so thick…haha…_

"Toan!"

I keep running, not even daring to turn my back and look.

"Toaaan! Why are you running away from me?"

Finally, I reach a corner and then hide as people run past me.

"Master?"

"Oh, Xiao, it's you." I gasp.

"Why are you hiding here, with me?" Her eyes light up, and she grins, but I don't care.

_As long as those crazy girls are gone…_

"Oh, master's so close to Xiao" She giggles.

"Well, yea. Cause it's a small space." I can feel her breath on me…

But I'm more worried about the crazy girls.

"Er, say Xiao… could you get off me for a second? I think they're gone."

"What…why, master?" She whispers, disappointed. I frown.

_I can't just…she's going to cry if I don't do something._

"Xiao…why don't we…" I try to comfort her in someway.

_Wait, why is she sad? What._

"HERE THEY ARE! AND WITH XIAO?" The girls start crying. "HOW COULD YOU?"

I grab Xiao's hand and run, not looking to see if they were going to throw things at us or just keep shouting.

"I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY. YOU'RE MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TOAN!"

****(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))** **

_It's raining… I know I'd be happy with it…but Xiao won't be…_

I rub my face, sigh, and go back to sleep, waiting for her to finish her cram class.

"…"

****(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))** **

"Master? Master?" I walk around him, worried that he ate something bad.

_It's raining…nyah. Xiao doesn't like rain. But when master gives Xiao baths it's ok…_

I giggle.

"Master?" He doesn't stir, and instead, drools a little.

_So cute… But he doesn't know how I feel about him._

I frown, and continue trying to wake him up.

**(**((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))** **

"…as…ter?"

I wipe the drool from the corner of my mouth and stretch only to find…

"Xiao? Could you please get off me? It's a little…"

"Well, Xiao didn't want master to get cold. So she figured that if she lay on top of him, he wouldn't" Her ears drooped as she got off me.

"Oh…well. Thank you Xiao. But uh…" I look outside, where it's still raining really heavily.

"Looks like Xiao and master are stuck together, alone for a bit..." She grins.

"Yea…" I look down.

"Xiao, don't you think that sometime-"I don't get to finish my sentence as she's hugging me from behind.

_I…what….she's so soft…_

"Uh…Xiao? Are you ok…" I whisper, shocked.

"No. Xiao is cold…" She shivers.

_Well. What do you do now, huh? Ah… I'm never good at making decisions…_

I hold her hand.

_I hope I'm not doing anything wrong…_

"Here. Just wait a bit and you'll be fine, right?" I whisper to her, craning my neck, but not quite able to see her face.

"Y-yea…" She pulls me down and sits next to me, holding my hand as we watch the rain falling heavily.

****(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))** **

"So, Xiao. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

We had finally gotten home, after Xiao was warmer, and the rain had stopped but with nothing to do…

"Master…don't you miss Renee sometimes…?"

"…" I frown. I don't want to have to remember her…

Lying in the casket.

Being lowered.

Cooking.

Smiling…

I sit down, and gasp for breath.

"Master, are you ok?" Xiao pounces on me and tries to check if I'm ok. But being a cat girl, she doesn't really know what to check for.

I slow down my breathing, and think about Xiao, who's right in front of me, instead of my mother…

_Xiao…_

Finally, I calm down, but it took so long that the rice had already finished cooking, and I haven't even started to fry the fish and meat.

"Xiao, I do miss her…but…I can't just sit around crying all day, right?" I AM crying though.

I turn away, and cook while trying not to cry.

But I can't.

****(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))** **

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look! It's a cat girl! Like in the anime!"_

"_No dear, it's just a girl who's dressed up in a really good costume."_

"_What do you mean, a good costume? Xiao is real, there is no way that Xiao is a fake!"_

"_Er…Xiao? You're scaring people." I whisper in her ear as the mother and the child back away._

"_I know!" She smiles._

"_You shouldn't do that!" I scold. I can't help but grin, though. "Just uh…" I wave my finger, "Don't do that again!"_

"_Well, I won't." She smiles._

_I could swear that she crossed her fingers…_

****(((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))** **

_Huh? He fell asleep… already? Waaaaaaaaahh!_

_Ok, calm down Xiao. He's just a little tired, and…_

_But…_

_He fell asleep on top of Xiao!_

_Well… ok. I'll just…pretend that nothing bad is happening._

I smile. "Master… Oh master…." I tickle him, and wait.

"Huh…?" He rubs his eyes.

"WHY AM I ON TOP OF YOU? WHAT?" He yells.

"SHUT UP!" Cries the neighbour next door.

**((Read and review as always! =3 I hope it's ok, and clearer with the What if, now))**


End file.
